


sleepy

by craevitae



Category: Cravity, Starshipz - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by a prompt, M/M, i want more seriwoo interactions, really fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craevitae/pseuds/craevitae
Summary: serim and woobin were supposed to have a movie marathon, but serim, being the sleepyhead he is; just slept. lets just say that woobin busted an uwu.
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin, Seriwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	sleepy

“serim hyung?” woobin called for his boyfriend.

he was currently just outside serim’s house, who invited woobin in for a simple movie marathon. college was just stressing the two, and after finals, serim decided it would be fun if they’ll laze around serim’s flat.

woobin already called serim’s name, even calling him with his phone, but he’s still not opening the door. 

well… he did invite me, so its okay if i use the spare key he gave me. woobin thought, so he quickly grabbed the spare key serim gave him a while back and unlocked his door.

once woobin got inside, he locked the door again. he looked around; seeing no signs of serim.

“hyung?” woobin pouted. he decided to put the food he bought to the kitchen, then looked around to find serim.

only to see him lying on the sofa of his living room, sleeping soundly.

woobin chuckled. of course, serim would sleep, he hasn’t got any sleep ever since 3 days before the exam as he has been busy with his part time job as a barista in a local cafe near their college, luckily, he was given the whole week off.

woobin sat on the floor, his face facing serim’s. he looked around again, seeing that a movie was already on screen; which he recognized as along with the gods. 

so he did sleep while waiting for me… woobin thought again. woobin took a little bit longer than usual to get to serim’s house, as one; he didn’t know what to wear, two; he didn’t know how to style his hair, and three; he didn’t know what food to buy. its been so long since he hung out with his boyfriend, so he got a little nervous.

woobin stared at his boyfriend in awe. how did i get so lucky? woobin thought. woobin smiled at the memory of him and serim’s first encounter. serim, who was sleep deprived literally on the 2nd day of classes in 3rd year highschool, sat on woobin’s seat and slept there for three whole class periods. serim only realized that he wasn’t sitting on his seat when he noticed woobin’s glare at him. serim immediately apologized, but of course, it wasn’t a big deal to woobin. infact, he found serim was cute… and feelings developed from there.

woobin smiled, appreciating serim’s features. serim’s eyelashes were long, and woobin loved it every time serim bats his eyes when he wants something. serim’s nose was boop-able (serim hates it when someone pokes his nose, but if its woobin, he immediately scrunches and pouts), serim’s lips were kissableㅡ

“are you just going to stare at me all day while i’m sleeping? that’s creepy.” serim said, voice deeper than usual. woobin smiled, as he brushed serim’s soft hair with his fingers.

“you just looked too peaceful.” woobin laughed. serim sat up, wanting to hug woobin as a greet, but then yawned.

“i’m really sleepy…” serim rubbed his eyes, woobin snickered. “yeah, i can see that.” 

“i really want to watch a movie with you though… and you even brought foods…” serim poked on woobin’s cheeks. 

woobin then carried serim bridal style, with serim laughing and immensely poking on woobin. when they got to his bedroom, woobin gently placed serim on his bed. he then layed down beside serim, cuddling him.

“let’s just cuddle, hmm?”

**Author's Note:**

> HDHSJJSD THIS IS MY FIRST FULLY FLUFF DRABBLE EVER AND IM CRINGING BUT YEAH pls follow me on twitter @/craevitae and read my other works here uwu


End file.
